Burning Love (USM Episode)
The 13th episode of the [[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|second version of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show]], originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson (first appearance as Phoenix Princess) (joins team) *** Light Phoenix Entity ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan (first appearance as Cyberstar) (joins team) ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing (also a member of the Phoenix Corps) * Gwen Stacy (first appearance) * Maria Hill * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Wild Pack (first appearance) *** Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (first appearance) *** Psylocke / Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock (first appearance) *** Mech-V / Abner Jenkins (also mentioned as Beetle) *** Detroit Steel (first appearance) Villains * Hydra ** Alistair Smythe ** Baron Helmut Zemo ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius ** Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes ** Viper / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian (first appearance as Viper) ** Unnamed Oscorp Mutates ** Ultimate Green Goblin / Norman Osborn * Shriek / Frances Barrison Other Characters * Aunt May * Impossible Man (mentioned only) Plot Spider-Man, American Knight and Iron Man are battling against Iron Vulture in a New York airport where they expect another friend of theirs to arrive. Meanwhile, Mary Jane is having a phone conversation with Gwen Stacy (who is arriving back home with her mother in a plane owned by Stark Industries Peter and Harry are waiting for). Just as she and Liz overhear Betty Brant reporting of their boyfriends’ battle with Iron Vulture, they decide to join the fight. Mary Jane appears first in a white and golden one piece leotard and bird faced red mask with a green diamond gold tiara dubbing herself the Phoenix Princess. As he sees his sweetheart in action, Spider-Man comments to himself: “A Phoenix, yes, I know she is. And a Princess… How would I dare to say No?”. Liz also appears in the fight with her Synthezoid-Symbiote enveloping her body and taking the appearance of an robotgirl and dubbing herself Cyberstar. The two young couples and Stark manage to defeat Iron Vulture and force him to retreat, although the villain leaves a piece of his fight-suit behind, which Stark collects for check-up. A few minutes later, the plane arrives and Peter and his friends happily receive Gwen before giving her a tour in the Triskelion. Meanwhile, in the Avengers Tower, Iron Man analyses Iron Vulture’s armor piece and F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirms it is composed of Chitauri technology which secret Hydra spies scavenged from the Avengers’ previous battle with the Chitauri in New York. Just then, they are informed by Director Fury that Baron Zemo and Madame Hydra are leading their troopers to raid Oscorp. Back in the Triskelion, Mary Jane and Gwen share some ideas for Stark Industries until the Triskelion is breached by one of Oscorp’s mindless metahuman subjects and a brainwashed Doctor Octopus, which threatens to attack them. Spider-Man and his teammates quickly restrain the creature and Octavius while Gwen gets to a safe place. Right after defeating them, the young heroes find a Hydra Logo in Octavius’ helmet, discovering that Hydra agents are stealing Oscorp serums to create more Super-Soldier monsters. Alongside the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow and Falcon (who is battling crime alongside his new sidekick Redwing)), they head to a nearby Oscorp facility to investigate. By the time they do so, they encounter Oscorp’s security guards, the Wild Pack led by Norman’s bodyguard Silver Sable, who arrogantly dismisses the heroes’ help with the invaders. But the Avengers and New Avengers, knowing that the Pack might not stand a chance against Zemo and Madame Hydra due to Doctor Octopus having passed all his knowledge to Hydra, still fight their way across the facility. Just as the Pack jeopardizes the heroes’ propper attempts to stop the chaos, Madame Hydra takes advantage of the situation to ingest herself with a formula which transforms her into a monstrous half-human half-snake hybrid dubbing herself Viper. As the fight continues, the Pack attempts to stop Viper on their own, but the villainess quickly outmatches them and, just before she can kill Silver Sable, Phoenix Princess and Cyberstar stop her and the two together hold down against her. Zemo attempts to use the same formula on himself, but is foiled by Spider-Man and Captain America, leading him to retreat, but not before he summons the Green Goblin and Iron Vulture to attack them. Accepting that they cannot handle the situation by themselves, Sable and her Pack finally agree to let the Avengers help them. While the others defeat the Hydra agents, Iron Man and American Knight apprehend Vulture, Spider-Man and Captain America overpower Goblin and imprison him into the Negative Zone using the Extra-dimensional Portal Generator present in the facility. Phoenix Princess and Cyberstar are likewise able to defeat Viper, forcing her to retreat into the sewers. As the remaining agents including Toomes are taken to prison, the Avengers return to the Triskelion as Sable informs Norman that his son is still disappointed in him for what happen and refuses to come home. The New Avengers, now officially joined by Phoenix Princess and Cyberstar, enjoy their victory with a peaceful dinner night with the Avengers, Aunt May and Gwen. Continuity Previous Episodes * The Avengers mention their latest battle with the Chitauri, which was during the moment the alien were after Impossible Man in the Avengers Assemble episode “''Avengers: Impossible''”. * Some of the events of the Three-Parter “''Menace No More''” are mentioned/referenced in this episode. ** Mary Jane is still bonded to Light Phoenix since “''The Sinister Revolution”. ** Liz still has the Ultron Symbiote inside her since “''The Sinister Revolution”. Next Episodes Notes * The title of the episode is reference to a song by Elvis Presley and remixed by Wynonna Judd for Disney’s animated movie Lilo & Stitch. Voice Cast Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2) Category:Episodes